Harry Potter and the Daughter of the Rain
by Kelea Moonshine
Summary: Harry Potter returns to his fifth year at Hogwarts with a feeling of dread. Voldemort is back. Little does he know that his world will be changed by the arrival of Kelea Moonshine, a strange American girl with Amethyst eyes.


Prologue  
  
Kelea Moonshine was seven years old the day her parents gave her the necklace. No one knew why. It was a family heirloom, passed down through the Haliwell family for as long as anyone could remember. Why give something so priceless, and something rumoured to have special powers, to a seven year old child? Usually Haliwell children would get them when they were 16, or even 18!  
But strange things were usual now, seven years after Voldemort had lost almost all of his powers. The demons usually seen skulking around in the dark of night had disappeared, and a reigning peace had settled over the four kingdoms.  
Lily and James Potter had been accepted with honour into the Kingdom reigned by Sean Haliwell and his wife, Anastasia. Anastasia had been overjoyed to see her best friend from Hogwarts again. Having graduated as Head Girl along with her husband as Head Boy a year before Lily and James, she had not seen the both of them for many years. She was sad along with them both when she had learnt that their son Harry, was not with them, but she also knew that Albus Dumbledore was not stupid, and that he would see to it that Harry was well taken care of---as well taken care of as you could with those strange Muggles.  
Lily, in turn was happy to meet their one year old daughter, Kelea, who gave Lily and James an adorable smile when they saw her.  
But times had changed. Something was wrong, and many people in the Kingdom could sense it. What exactly was wrong, they would soon find out.  
  
The morning of April 17th rang out with an explosion, far off in the distance, where Sean's youngest brother, Isiah, lived with his wife and 6 year old child, Kaitlin. The explosions continued round the four points of the star shaped Empire, until one went off in their own square. The screams followed Kelea as she ran behind her parents, through the back door of her home, and out into the woods. "Did you warn the Potters?" her mother yelled to her father. Kelea didn't hear what her father responded. She didn't even know where they were running to.   
The edge of their territory was lined with mountains, and in the middle of these, was a lake, so clean, pure, and beautiful, that the people of the Water Kingdom called it Diamond Lake, for that was also the shape of it when looked at from the air. This lake was one way out of the Heavens, off into the muggle world, or off into Hogwarts... or of into the world where there is no magic, and where few people are gifted with the correct amount of imagination to travel through the many dimensions the Universe had.  
As the sky slowly clouded over, a merciless laugh rang up through the trees. He had cut Kelea and her parents off, and by the look in his eyes, you knew, you knew he would never give in to mercy. Either way, he had already murdered every other member of the Haliwell dynasty, why give in to the last three?  
As Sean Haliwell yelled to his wife and child to run, He raised up a borrowed sword, from one of his followers, and used it to stab Sean right through the heart. Blood slowly pooled around his body as he looked his murderer right in the eyes, as He raised his wand and pronounced "Avada Kedavra". With Kelea's father dead, He moved on to her mother. She had been holding her child close to her, but when He came she slowly let Kelea out of her arms. She stood up and faced her death. Standing behind her mother, Kelea saw the blade pierce through her mother's body, and watched her mother slowly crumple to the ground. As He said the words which had gotten rid of her husband, she hummed the tune to a lullaby Kelea remembered for the rest of her life. Kelea then started to walk slowly backwards, trying to escape. But it was already too late, He was already coming towards her. The image of her dead father and mother would remain in her memory until the day she died. In turn, those eyes staring at him would haunt him forever. But what he did was the one mistake that cost him immortal life. Instead of killing her like He did the rest of her family, he decided to get rid of her quickly, and not make her suffer...she was the last one, why draw it out? He raised his wand and yelled out "AVADA KEDAVRA!", and watched with a evil smiled as the full force of the spell hit the seven year old child, watched her eyes grow wide and her mouth open in a silent scream. What he didn't know was that the necklace she was wearing, in the shape of a water droplet, was growing warm on her skin. She then saw it glow blue, contrasting with the green smoke which enveloped her, and saw then that the green was slowly receding, and that the blue light what growing stronger. Kelea heard the curse words that He screamed, wondering what was happening, why wasn't the child dead?   
On her side, Kelea felt so calm. Another figure, a soul had come to meet her, and she felt safe. It was one of those few who had the imagination to cross over the barriers of Time and Space. As the soul winked at her, she felt them connect, magically bond within their souls. She felt herself leaving, going down, down, as a blue light grew bigger and bigger, and heard the terrified scream as He was slowly being destroyed, back to his original form.  
Even with the great feeling of safety and warmth, she knew, and she didn't want to believe it, but she knew. She knew that all she had known, the house she grew up in, her friends, her cousins, her mom and dad, she knew, she would never see them again. 


End file.
